Numbers in a Lifetime
by thefirstservant
Summary: Lily Luna Potter goes through some moments in her life - unforgettable moments. A Lily Luna collection. Chapter Four: So what's this I hear about four boys chasing after my sister? Multi-chap.
1. One Spider

_One_

It was one little spider. Just a bit bigger than a thimble, really.

But that tiny little spider had her two older brothers, her favourite cousin, _and_ her uncle pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the room, with terrified looks on their faces.

She walked into the room, tilted her head to one side, then calmly reached over to cup the spider in her small seven-year old hand, before setting it out the kitchen door.

James would later on argue that he hadn't been scared. Albus insisted that the spider had been as large as a dinner plate. And Hugo wouldn't let anyone open the kitchen door until the next morning.

But Uncle Ron never said a thing about it, even after the story had been leaked to the rest of his family, and all the teasing had begun.

He did say one thing though, looking half-amused and half-disturbed as he turned to her.

"You know, I think you really are your parents' daughter – another of those fearless, headstrong types. But Merlin help us if I'm right."

But you know – Uncle Ron was always right when it came to those things.

Lily Luna Potter was unashamedly brave. A little shy, maybe, but still as brave as they come.

To be honest, she could only think of one day she was truly, truly scared – her wedding day.

But that's another story. For now, there is just one little spider, spinning its web with threads that tell the tale of little Lily Luna Potter.

Because she was the one who had been brave.

* * *

A/N: This was written for the 20 drabbles, 20 prompts Competition on HPFC. :) The prompt I was given for this chapter was "scared." And the prompt I've given myself for this whole collection is "Numbers." :) Let's all count together? ;)

**Thought of the Day:** What do you think Lily Luna Potter is like? :)) I'd love to know what you think! :)


	2. Two People

_Two_

All but two people thought her Patronus would be a doe.

When word had gotten out that Harry had finally relented and agreed to teach his 14-year old daughter how to cast a Patronus, as he had when his sons had been 14, George Weasley had immediately set up a betting pool.

And everyone bet on a doe.

Well, not _everyone_. Sure, Ginny had placed a bet on a strong horse, as she claimed that Lily had been far worse than either James or Albus at kicking up a storm during the nine months she had been trapped in her stomach. And Molly had placed a small wager for a rabbit because she thought her youngest granddaughter was as cute as a bunny rabbit.

But even they had admitted that either choice was unlikely, that Lily was a doe through and through.

Even Hagrid agreed. He had chuckled and said, "She's jus' like her grandmother, she is. Ya put me down for a doe."

So when James leaned back and confidently named his animal and his price, everyone had raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and chuckled. And when Albus agreed with him, with a firm nod and an equally outrageous offer, everyone had argued and dismissed their choice. Even Harry had tried to dissuade them, to no avail.

So one Sunday afternoon, just as the traditional Weasley lunch was about to start, a flushed Lily Luna rushed out of the Burrow's Floo and flew into a surprised James's arms.

And before he could ask what was the matter or do anything more than look over her worriedly for any injuries or whatnot, Lily looked up at her oldest brother and with a brilliant smile, said, "Expecto Patronum."

As a magnificent creature began to take shape, Albus slipped away from the rest of the dumbfounded family to stand behind his brother and sister, smiling as the large form erupted from his little sister's wand. His eyes twinkled when he saw what it was and he laid a hand on his sister's shoulder and squeezed tightly as he smiled down at her.

But James took one look at the corporeal, shining Patronus, before laughing, long and hard, and then ran his fingers gently through the orange hair complete with black barrettes. Lily smiled at him and asked, with a smile in her voice, how he liked her Patronus.

He tucked her close, pressed a swift kiss to her forehead, and in a whisper that all could hear, said, "I'm proud of you…Tiger Lily."

And Lily beamed at him, before burrowing herself into his arms and leaning into Albus beside him.

Because only two people knew what her Patronus would be.

They were the two who knew her best and maybe, even the two who loved her best.

Because, more than anything, she had always been _their _Tiger Lily.

* * *

A/N: My prompt for this chapter was "patronus." Sorry for the late update! Also, a disclaimer. The nickname "Tiger Lily" is not mine. It came from keeptheotherone's story "Auror Take Two." I found it cute and remembered it for this drabble. Take a look at keeptheotherone's stories! They're all great. :)

**Thought of the Day**: What do you think Lily's Patronus would be? Or maybe even James's or Albus's? :) I'd love to know what you think! See you next time! :)


	3. Three Dolls

_Three_

The pieces of the three beautiful porcelain dolls lay on the floor.

Lily stared at the shards of colored glass and ceramic that decorated her bedroom floor. The scene could have been beautiful, as light shone and shimmered against the broken glass.

It could have beautiful, except it was horrible.

She could scarcely hear the guilty tone of James's voice as he offered his apologies. She couldn't see the distraught look on his face as his baby sister ignored him. She barely felt her father's presence as he warned her not to step on the mess and as he ordered James to his room.

Because all she could see was the mess before her eyes.

The three porcelain dolls had been a family. There had been a father, a mother, and a daughter. She had had imagined stories about those three dolls for as long as she could remember – watching them sit down to dinner, having the mother sew and knit, and have them play board games – all in her mind's eye.

But more importantly, the three porcelain dolls had come from her Uncle Rolf.

She had always been Uncle Rolf's favorite. As her godmother Luna's husband, he was like her godfather. He brought presents for her from all over the world. Exotic plants, elegant fans, pretty robes and dresses. He showered her with gifts and she showered him with love.

The dolls had come from Russia. As he gave them to her, he had said, teasingly, "Take care of them for me, Lilylee, just like you'll take care of me in my old age." And she had attacked him with hugs and kisses, promising to love her dolls just like she did her Unlce Rolf.

Uncle Rolf didn't make it to old age.

He had passed away from an unexplainable illness, leaving behind his wife and two young sons.

And one little girl who had loved her Uncle Rolf like a father.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! :) I know it's been ages since I've updated. Or posted anything new for that matter. :) Real life has been quite busy, I'm afraid, so I aplogize for this late update.

Anyway, here's a bit of angst this time. Angst isn't really my style so I'd love to hear from you about how I've done. :)) And yes, Uncle Rolf is Rolf Scamander, Luna Lovegood's husband.

This time, my prompt was "shattered doll." I'm thinking of another chapter going deeper into what James did. Poor James, I made him the culprit in this one!

**Thought of the Day: **Who do you think Lily Luna Potter's godparents would be? :)) What about her brothers'? :) I'd love to know what you think! Review and make my day. :) Thank you and see you next time!


	4. Four Boys

_Four_

Dear Lily,

So what's this I hear about four boys chasing after my sister?

You can bet I was surprised when I got that owl from Hugo telling me all about it. Not because you aren't pretty or anything like that. You know that I think that you're the most beautiful girl in all of Europe (Don't tell Rose.) However, I was surprised Hugo let that happen in the first place.

I guess I should cut him some slack though. With the rest of us gone, he's the only man of the house left. But you can bet James isn't going to be so understanding.

You don't have to growl so loudly, Tiger.

Honestly though, in spite of the alarm bells ringing in my head, I truly understand where you're coming from. You're 16, in Hogwarts, and having a good time. Why not? That's what 16-year olds do. (Well, except if you're Dad. But Dad's always weird that way.)

I even understand where the boys are coming from. It's the first year you haven't had an overprotective older brother looking over your shoulder after all. And honestly, Lily, with that long mane of red curls and sparkling smile of yours – yes, that one, the one that gets you anything you want, Tiger, especially from James and me – I'm only surprised there weren't more boys after you. (I guess Hugo isn't doing so bad a job after all.)

So, I understand, Lily, really I do. Just try to…keep it to a minimum, won't you? For me? Because you know, I've got Weasley blood, too.

So you can bet that I want to hex Ollie Wood for asking you to go Hogsmeade with him, force-feed C.D Creevey a few Canary Creams, put itching powder in Alex Jordan's pants, and knock Demitri Thomas off his broom for taking you out on that midnight ride (You're lucky I got the owl Neville sent before Mum or Dad saw it. No more flying after curfew for you, please, young lady.)

But I'll reel that all in. I'll reel that all in because I know you're having the time of your life now.

And all I've ever wanted was to make my little sister happy.

So take care, okay, Lily? And just be careful.

Your overprotective brother,

Albus

P.S. I love you, Tiger Lily.

P.P.S. You'll still have to deal with James though. Oldest brother isn't going to be very happy. But that's only because he loves you, too.

P.P.P.S. Just not as much as I do.

* * *

A/N: This was written for The "Stretch You Limits" Competition (Round Three). This was the prompt: "HARD - Write a letter. You must write over 300 words. You must take a pairing (platonic or romantic) from me." And I got AlbusSP/LilyLP. :))

Well, you know me. I love the older brother-younger sibling dynamic so this was pretty fun. :) How do you like it though?

**Thought of the Day**: I've always thought James would be more overprotective than Albus. What do you think? Also, would James be overprotective of Albus? Or does the rule only apply for younger sisters? :) Let me know in a review! :) See you next time!


End file.
